The Confusing Reality
by im.watchin.sunsets
Summary: Ichigo's "life" after dying tragically in the street.  Sequel to "You Are".  -rating may go up-
1. In whiCH we are wakInG up frOm death

Amber eyes opened slowly.

A stiff and aching body lifted from the sea of glittering white sugar-sand to gaze at the seemingly endless ocean of white surrounding it.

The young man's orange hair and black robes stood out in stark contrast to his icy pale skin and black sclera.

His gaze travelled down to his hands, once calloused skin glittering slightly in the UV rays that cast no shadow upon pale ground. Amber eyes widened, his once olive-toned skin had become ghostly white in… how much time had passed? The young stand-in shinigami pondered how long it could have been since the young woman's elder brother had pierced his abdomen with the blade named Senbonzakura.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Age: 15 years.

Height: five feet nine inches.

Weight: 134 pounds.

Current status: dead, and in a place covered in white sand that blows around in horrible wind storms and absolutely clueless as to what he is supposed to be doing.

"What the _fuck _is goin' on here? WHY AM I SO PALE?" the young male sporting orange hair exclaimed to the empty white space around him before deciding that standing in a heap of white sand would gain him nothing and picked up the large blade from beside him on the ground and walking towards what he hoped would be salvation from this dry heat, lack of water, and murderous boredom.

Within seconds, Ichigo found himself surrounded by a whirling storm of albino sand and staring down a white building trimmed by flat black accents.

"What the…?" The young carrot-top mumbled to himself as his body began to move of its own accord into the ominous building.

**A/N: Hello there, Readers! The idea for this story was given to me from my writing buddy/ co-writer, HICHIGOvsworld; if you wouldn't mind, please review… I haven't written the second chapter yet, but HICHIGOvsworld is keeping an eye on my writing so I don't abandon this story, anyway; hope you liked it! Let me know what you liked or didn't like in a review please! Also, if nobody noticed, the caps in the title spell out "ICHIGO".**


	2. who arE theSe People AnD why Am i here?

As his legs stepped towards the industrial-looking building, his amber eyes searched the black opening that appeared to rest where his legs seemed to be taking him.

There stood three white forms of different heights, looking somewhat humanoid.

Where Ichigo's now-observant eyes noted pastel green and neon blue on top of the two outer figures, he could see no visible color in the same areas as the other two forms.

As he approached the figures unconsciously, he began to see that the middle form did indeed have hair—and a face as pale as Ichigo's hands. The form on the left seemed shorter than the other two, a feminine form next to two vastly different masculine ones. The middle form was barely taller than the presumed female, barely distinguishable choppy black hair and an immaculate white coat. The form on the right was by far the tallest of the group, towering over the other two by at least four inches, neon blue hair stuck up straight in an almost-mohawk, and a jacket that fell around his chest but didn't close over the now-visible muscles.

It was only then that Ichigo realized he was staring three monsters dressed like him straight in the face.

"Ooh! He's cute! Can we keep him?" The green-haired female asked excitedly of the other two, instantly breaking rank with them and walking in a circle around Ichigo, observing every aspect of his body as though she was buying an animal.

"No, Neliel, you know we must report his presence to Lord Aizen." The middle form deadpanned at the kind woman.

"But his hair is so adorable! Look at it! It's all orange and bright!"

"You should be noticing more important things, Neliel, such as the size of his zanpakuto, perhaps?"

"Oh that's no biggie! You know it doesn't matter how big it is! It's all about how you use it!" She giggled jubilantly as one gray-brown eye closed in the blue-haired man's direction.

Said blue-haired man laughed boisterously, "Nel, you know-" he was cut off by the smaller male.

"Grimmjow, would you stop releasing useless sexual tensions please? We have a job to do."

"Ah fuck you, Ulquiorra; I don't care what you say."

"Would you like to taste Murciélago? You know I would not hesitate to force her down your throat." His tone caressed only the name of his zanpakuto, harshly droning the others.

_Are you shittin' me? This guy's zanpakuto is a girl? _Ichigo thought as he suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh, Ulqui~! You're so funny! Stop making empty threats, we should get this guy back to Lord Aizen, he'll want to know we got him~!" The green-haired girl chided through a giggle at how silent and uncomfortable-looking Ichigo was.


End file.
